RotBTFD at Hogwarts
by more-fandoms-than-sense
Summary: The Big Four's adventures at Hogwarts!
1. Prologue

Jack Frost navigated the crowded train station alone, struggling to control his luggage-filled trolley. He squinted at the handwritten instructions in his hand.  
" _Through_ the wall?" Jack said aloud. "That's impossible!"  
Jack looked back at the solid looking, brick wall, back at the paper, then at his surroundings, hoping to see someone who could help.  
There was the security guard who had accused Jack of playing a prank when he had asked him ten minutes earlier.  
"You look lost." Came a voice from behind Jack.  
He turned to see two similar looking girls each with a laden trolley. One seemed to be about his age, with strawberry blonde hair, the other was maybe 14, with platinum blonde locks. It was the older one who had spoken to him.  
"Um, yeah, I'm looking for platform 9 3/4?" Jack hoped these girls could help him.  
"Of course, we're going there too, it's a little further down. You can follow us." She pushed her trolley forward and Jack followed behind her, the younger girl fell into step beside him.  
"I'm Anna, by the way, and that's my sister Elsa. Is it your first year?"  
"Yeah, and I'm Jack." He replied.  
"It's my first year too! Elsa's been going for two whole years and leaving me at home, I'm so excited to finally be going with her!" Anna seemed a little giddy.  
"So, you've known about the whole... Magic thing?" Jack asked.  
"Well, yeah, my parents worked for the ministry of magic, why? Are you a muggleborn?"  
"I- um, I don't know. I have no idea who my parents were."  
"Oh."  
"Here we are!" Elsa announced. "Who wants to go first?" She indicated to a section of the brick wall that, to be honest, didn't look any different from the rest of the wall.  
"Uh, why don't you show us how it's done, sis?" Anna looked at the wall nervously. _At least it's not just me,_ Jack thought.  
"Sure, just make sure to follow me, okay?" Jack and Anna nodded.  
Elsa positioned her trolley and speed-walked _right through the wall!_ Jack couldn't believe what he'd just seen, she'd been there, then she was gone.  
"Wow." He said out loud.  
Anna laughed, "Do you wanna go next?"  
"Uhh, together?" Jack smiled nervously.  
"Sounds good, on three." They both turned their trolleys to face the wall.  
"One..." Jack said.  
"Two..." Anna continued.  
"Three!" They said together and ran for the wall.  
Jack shut his eyes right before impact, and when he opened them, he was in an entirely different train station, a scarlet steam engine gleamed with the words ' _Hogwarts Express'_ painted on the side.  
He turned to look at Anna who was looking around with similar amazement.  
"I'm gonna go find a place on the train." Jack told her.  
"I'll go find Elsa, see you later!" They parted ways.  
Jack couldn't help noticing all the happy families surrounding him. A few bits of conversation reached his ears.  
"Send me letters, I want to know everything." A dark haired woman, told a golden haired girl.  
"Yes, mother." The girl answered.  
"And if it seems even the tiniest bit dangerous, I'm taking you home, don't think I won't, Rapunzel." Her mother warned.  
"Yes, mother."  
"And-"  
"Be careful, and stay away from ruffians and thugs, and don't participate in any dangerous activities. I know, mother, you've already told me. I'll be fine!" Rapunzel seemed to have gotten tired of her mother's endless worries.  
The woman smiled sadly and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "I love you very much, dear."  
"I love you more."  
"I love you most!"  
With that, the golden haired girl gathered up her belongings and hurried into the scarlet steam engine, accidentally bumping into a fire-haired five-year-old. She apologised and hurried on.  
"Why can't we go too?!" A boy, identical to the one she had almost stood on, complained to his parents.  
"Because you aren't old enough," their annoyed looking father explained. "Once you're eleven, you'll be able to go to Hogwarts, too."  
"But we want to go _now!"_ A third boy whined.  
"Oh, hush, just be happy for your sister." Their mother said, "I am so proud of you, Merida! My little girl, growing up and going to Hogwarts!"  
The eleven year old girl, with the same wild red curls as her father and brothers, groaned, "I know! Now can I please just get on the train?"  
"Oh, go on!" At her mother's words, Merida snatched up her suitcase from her father's hand and pushed through the crowd to the Hogwarts Express. "Don't forget to write!" Her mother called.  
Merida pushed past various people, noticing how unique everyone was. There was a man almost as big as her father, but with brown hair and more... Viking-ness to him, waving goodbye to his runty son, already on the train.  
"Bye, Hiccup!"

"Excuse me?" Hiccup looked up from his book to see a girl with _really_ long blonde hair hovering in the doorway of his compartment. "Do you mind if I join you?"  
Hiccup stared at her hair for a moment, before remembering that she was waiting for his answer, "Yes. I mean no. I mean, go ahead, I don't mind. Sorry." He shrunk further into his seat, _way to go, Hiccup! Not even at school and you're_ already _embarrassing yourself!_  
The girl smiled and sat down across from him.  
"I'm Rapunzel." She put out her hand.  
"Hiccup." He shook it. "Are you a first year?"  
"Yeah, you?"  
"Yep!"  
They drifted into awkward silence and Hiccup amused himself by staring at the landscapes racing by through the window.

Meanwhile, Jack Frost was still looking for a compartment. He had been in one, until two scary looking fifth years had come in and glared at him and the other two second years he'd been sitting with, until Jack had run away.  
Normally he would have stood his ground a little more, but he didn't want to get into a fight before he even got to the school. At least, that's what he told himself to justify his cowardly behaviour.  
But now all the compartments were full, or had some elite-looking clique that he probably shouldn't disturb in it. So he just hung out in the corridor. Doing nothing. Until he heard a familiar voice yelling.  
"Well _excuse me_ Mr. _Fancy Pants,_ I didn't mean to step on your Parade of _Jerkness_!"  
Jack knew that voice, it was Anna. He went toward the sound.  
Another first year boy in fancy clothing was glaring at Jack's new friend. _Oh no,_ Jack thought, _this looks like trouble!_  
Making a quick decision to intervene, Jack ran up to the other boy and gave him his perfected icy glare, "Hey! Pick on someone your own size!"  
The bully looked momentarily scared, then just shrugged and walked away. Jack turned to his friend.  
"Are you okay, Anna?"  
"I'm fine, it's only _Hans_ after all." She said, loud enough for, probably, the whole carriage to hear. "He's a total jerk! I've known him for years. He used to visit us a lot, his family is one of the only other wizarding households in miles of my home, and he'd befriend me, and then steal my toys. I haven't seen him in years, though, not since- well, it doesn't matter. Thanks, for saving me."  
"I think technically I was saving him, I know a girl who's about to blow up when I see one, and I think you can take care of yourself."  
She laughed. "Well, I'm grateful anyway! I was just on my way to the restroom when Hans interrupted, and I'm really busting, so I'll see you later... Again."  
Jack smiled, "See ya!"  
Anna ran off to relieve herself and Jack went back to looking for an empty compartment.  
Finally he decided on one with two first years in it, a blonde girl, and a brunet boy. Deciding to make an impressive entrance, he swung open the door, swaggered in, and loudly announced.  
"Greetings fellow younglings! I am Jack Frost, the Amazing! May I give you the honour of joining your humble seating area?"  
For a moment the two kids just stared at him in stunned silence, then the girl burst out with laughter.  
The other boy joined in and Jack took that as permission to sit with them.  
After a few minutes, the explosive giggles subsided enough for them to introduce themselves.  
"I'm Rapunzel, and he's Hiccup! *giggle* Its an honour to meet you."  
"And I'm Merida!" Came a very Scottish voice from the door where a wild-haired girl now stood. "I heard your... Impressive entrance and decided to join."  
"It's nice to meet you, oh fire headed one." Jack smirked. Rapunzel giggled again. Merida glared at the brown haired boy.  
Hiccup cleared his throat to keep anyone from murdering someone else.  
"We're getting close to Hogwarts now, we should put on our robes."

"Good evening, and welcome, my name is Professor Tooth, I'm the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts." A petit woman with multicoloured hair stood at the top of the staircase where all the first years stood. "In a moment we will be joining the rest of the school in the great hall, there we will commence the sorting ceremony. Please remain here, and quiet, I will return when they are ready for you."  
Professor Tooth quickly slipped through the large set of doors set off to the side and all the first years erupted into chatter.  
"What's a sorting ceremony?" Asked Jack.  
"Is it dangerous?" Asked a blonde girl a few steps down.  
"Don't worry about it! My sister says it's no trouble at all!" Anna announced.  
"Well _my_ brother said you have to defeat a troll, or die trying!" Hans argued.  
"A troll!" Rapunzel panicked.  
"Or a dragon!" Guessed an Asian girl at the back.  
Then Professor Tooth returned and waved her hands for quiet. "Please follow me."  
They did.  
They walked in a group through the middle of a massive room with floating candles in the air. There were four tables, each one filled with students of varying ages. Anna waved to her sister when she passed her, and a few others acknowledged siblings when they could.  
When they finally made it to the front of the room, Professor Tooth pulled out a three legged stool and put an old, worn hat on top.  
The first years were very confused until the hat burst into song.  
They were too shocked to fully comprehend what the hat said, only that it was explaining the differences between the houses.  
When it was done, Tooth stepped forward again.  
"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head." She took a sheet of paper out from her pocket. "Arendell, Anna."  
The strawberry blonde bit back her nervousness and walked up to what was, in her mind, the guillotine.  
Tooth put the hat over Anna's braided hair, it was so big that it fell past her eyes.  
There was silence for a moment then the hat suddenly yelled " _GRYFFINDOR!"_  
Tooth took the hat off of Anna's head to reveal her smiling face. She hurried over to the cheering table covered in red and gold.  
Tooth cleared her throat and the hall fell into silence.  
"Abuaba, Aladdin."  
A dark skinned boy sat on the stool and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Then a girl named Ariel was put into Slytherin. A few others went past, Merida wasn't totally sure which house whoever they were went into.  
"Dunbroch, Merida."  
The Scot strutted to the stool and sat. Tooth placed the hat on her fiery curls, then pushed it down a little so it was on Merida's head, rather than just her hair.  
Merida heard the hats voice in her mind.  
"You're a brave one, from a brave family. I remember your father, Gryffindor to the bone, I barely even had to think about it! But you're not just brave. I sense you'd turn your own mother into a bear just to get what you'd want, that shows great ambition, so I'll put you in _SLYTHERIN_!" The hat announced that last word to the whole room. Tooth took the hat off Merida's head and the Scot raced over to the table covered in Green and Silver as the next first year was called.  
Rapunzel dozed off a little as different children were sorted into different houses. She faintly registered when Jack was sorted into Gryffindor, and Hiccup into Ravenclaw, until finally.  
"Gothel, Rapunzel."  
The blonde girl tried to stop shaking with nerves as she walked to the stool.  
The world went dark as the hat blocked out the light.  
"Now _here's_ a tricky one!" The hat said in her mind. "Smart, loyal, brave, and that little bit cunning. Where should I put you. I don't think those Slytherins would be good for you, so not there. I hate to think how those rowdy Gryffindors would bring out that fierceness I see. Ah, I know! _HUFFLEPUFF!"_  
Rapunzel sat down on the table covered in yellow and black.  
Once the sorting had finished, and Headmaster North had said a few mildly important words, the feast began!  
Rapunzel looked to either side as food appeared in front of her and spotted her three new friends.  
Jack was talking to a strawberry blonde sitting next to him.  
Hiccup was trying to ignore a nerdy boy in glasses who was talking mostly with his hands, while accidentally knocking down goblets.  
Merida was glaring at Hans Southern, who had, unsurprisingly, been sorted into Slytherin, and appeared to have said something offensive to her.  
Rapunzel nodded to herself a little. These were her new friends. And she was going to try her hardest to keep them that way.

 **A/N**  
 **Hey! I've been thinking about this story for a little while, mostly from my disagreement with the sorting of the Big Four. I have good reasoning behind this arrangement and I can rant about it, which I will upon request. If, you know, you think I'm wrong and want me to explain myself. Or something.**  
 **So, please give me constructive criticism, and, if you want, check out my other stories. I have two more RotBTFD or RotBTD stories going. And, like, no one reads any of my stories, probably not even this one... I'll stop babbling now.**


	2. Chapter 1: Four years Later

**A/N**

 **Sorry that took forever, I got writers block and eventually just decided to publish it right before that point, then maybe skip over the part for the next chapter.**  
 **Oh well, here's chapter 1!**  
 **(There's a time jump, in case that's confusing)**

The Hogwarts Express rattled through the English countryside. Jack Frost, now a fifteen-year-old, bleached-white young man, travelled through the different carriages, yelling the same thing over and over again while looking in every compartment.  
"RAP! MER! HICCUP! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
Finally, in his fourth carriage, a head framed with fire-coloured curls stuck out of a doorway and yelled back to him.  
"IN HERE, SNOWMAN!"  
Jack grinned with delight, "MERIDA!" He ran over to her and they both reentered the compartment.  
Inside was Jack's two other best friends. Hiccup and Rapunzel.  
When they had all first met, exactly four years previously, they had been four completely different people. Merida had been a spoiled, rebellious, rich girl, until Rapunzel's kindness had rubbed off on her. Hiccup had been a shy, little boy, until he'd been made Quiddich team captain and proven to be a born leader, despite having lost his left foot in an unfortunate accident that was partially (*cough* entirely *cough*) the fault of Merida and Jack. Jack himself had finally discovered who his real parents were, despite them now being deceased, it had gotten a weight off his shoulders and he had, for some reason, dyed his hair white shortly afterwards. Rapunzel was the one who's life had changed most. After her second year at Hogwarts, she had discovered that her mother was really a psychotic witch who had kidnapped her when she was a baby, in the turn of events that followed, she had discovered her true parents, seen her fake mother die, and had her most prized possession, her hair, cut off.  
Her friends still weren't sure if she had fully recovered.  
"How was your summer, Jack?" Rap asked him.  
"It was great! I went to Quiddich World Cup Final! Man, it was so cool! Ireland totally smashed Bulgaria! But you should seen the Bulgarian seeker!" He smiled a little at the memory. "How about you Mer?"  
"Meh, just some archery, some annoying wee Devils, and a mother." Merida shrugged. "Hic?"  
"I invented a game! We call it Dragon Racing! It took up most of our time." He got a little smile thinking about the game, "Punzie?"  
"I just spent some quality family time with my parents, and my cousins were there a lot." Punzie's real mother had turned out to be the Aunt of Anna and Elsa Arendell, which was one of the unexpected parts of discovering your parents, it would seem. "Anna was teaching me some cool Quiddich tricks, in case I got bored of being a beater and wanted to switch to Chaser."  
"I can teach you some better tricks, Rap," Hiccup offered with a smug smile, "I did, after all, win the Quiddich cup!"  
Jack growled quietly. Hiccup glared at Jack, who glared back. They had been sarcastically angry at each other since Ravenclaw had beaten Gryffindor in the Quiddich final the year before. Merida and Rap rolled their eyes. All four of them were on their house's team, which occasionally caused minor issues to break out among their group.  
Just then, the door opened and Anna Arendell walked in.  
"There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere!" She slumped into the seat next to Punzie. "You'll never guess what Elsa said, she said I couldn't hang out with her because she has 'official Head Girl stuff' and I'll bet she's not actually doing Head Girl stuff, she's probably just making out with Tadashi somewhere. Humph! Head Girl stuff indeed!"  
"So Elsa and Tadashi really are dating?" Jack asked, as interested in the new gossip as any girl.  
"For sure this time!" Anna nodded, "So I decided to come hang out with a cooler relative." She smiled at Rap before continuing. "Anyway, do you guys know what's happening this year?"  
"What do you mean?" Rap furrowed her eyebrows.  
"We were asked to bring dress clothes." Anna babbled slightly, "Elsa says that she's never been asked to bring dress clothes before, and she is too so it's not just a fifth year thing. But I talked to a couple of second years and they hadn't heard anything about it so it's just an older kid thing. But what could it be?"  
"That's strange," Jack reached into his hoodie and brought out his list, "Huh, I hadn't noticed before that it said to bring dress clothes," he looked down at his outfit, "guess I'm a little screwed."  
"I asked my dad about it." Merida said, "He works for the Ministry, and he said it was a 'surprise' but it was gonna be epic."  
"What a riveting mystery!" Hiccup commented.  
"That is a fallacious misuse of the word 'riveting'." Punzie retorted.  
Everyone else groaned, Hiccup and Punzie had been having a grammar war for nearly eight months, at the end of the last school year it had gotten to a point when it was easier to count how many normal words they used rather than how many fancy ones.  
"I'm gonna leave you two grammar nerds and go put on my robes." Jack said, getting up. Merida and Anna hurried to follow.  
"We should get into our robes too." Hiccup said.  
"What a sagacious idea!" Rap giggled.  
Finally, the train ride ended, and they started the last part of the journey to Hogwarts began.

 **A/N**

 **Chiara Dello: Jack did have brown hair in the chapter before, but since then he's gotten white hair. And he always accidentally freezes stuff, like how Seamus blows stuff up. It's AU so it's not really the immortal Jack Frost story. Sorry if it's confusing!**


	3. Chapter 2: Triwizard Tournament

"Hey, newbies! Welcome to Slytherin!" Ariel, Merida's fellow Slytherin, smiled at the first years. "I'm Ariel, I'm a soon-to-be prefect, so if you need any help, ask me! And this is Merida, she's kinda grumpy but you can ask her too!"  
Merida groaned.  
"How come the house symbol is a snake?" A girl asked.  
"Cus Salazar Slytherin, the bloke who founded Slytherin, could talk to snakes and had this massive snake of death for a pet and stuff. Or something." Merida sort of answered.  
"How come the Hufflepuff symbol is a badger?" Asked a boy.  
"That is something I don't know. You'll have to look it up, or ask a Hufflepuff." Merida shrugged.  
"How come we have separate tables?" Another boy asked, "Are we allowed to sit at the other ones?"  
Ariel took over the answering of that question. "We only have separate tables for feast days, normally they're all pushed together and you can sit wherever you want."  
Merida really wished that she could be sitting with her friends, instead of with pestering kids and _Hans_ , who was using a freezing spell and pretending that he couldn't control it, and that it was turning his hair white, which definitely _not_ like anyone they knew. Man, that guy was _annoying!_  
Meanwhile, there was a party happening at the Gryffindor table.  
Two sixth years had set up some of WWW's fireworks, and a second year had taken out a muggle object called MP3 that played music. Then Jack pulled Anna up on the table to dance and one of the teachers came to tell them all off.  
"You're being an awful influence to the new first years!" Professor Bunny scolded.  
As soon as he'd turned his back, Jack stuck his tongue out at the professor and all the little eleven year olds laughed.  
Before Bunny could give him detention, the headmaster stood up at the front of the room and waved for quiet.  
"So!" Said Professor North, smiling around at them all." Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.  
"Phil Yeti, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Yeti's office, if anyone would like to check it."  
The corners of North's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.  
"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."  
" _What?!"_ Jack gasped. He looked at Anna, his fellow member of the Quidditch team. She was mouthing silently at North, apparently too appalled to speak.  
North went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts we are going to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!"  
"You're JOKING!" Said Tadashi, loudly.  
Nearly everyone laughed, and North smiled appreciatively.  
"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Hamada," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a fairy, an elf, and a yeti who all go into a bar..."  
Professor Tooth cleared her throat loudly.  
"Er – but maybe this is not the time...no..." Said North, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament... Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.  
"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly compiled between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."  
" _Death toll?"_ Rap whispered, looking alarmed. But her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Great Hall; many of them where whispering excitedly to one another and seemed far more excited in hearing about the tournament than worrying about deaths that had happened hundreds of years ago.  
"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," North continued, "none of which have been successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.  
"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are the most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."  
"I'm going for it!" Jack whispered to Anna, his face lit at the prospect of such glory and riches. He wasn't the only one who seemed to visualising themself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table people were either gazing raptly at North, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then North spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.  
"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the Heads of participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this years. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen or older – will be allowed forward their names for consideration. This" – North raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinked our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His eyes twinkled from Jack's mutinous face to Merida's. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.  
"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you all will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your wholehearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"  
North sat down as the students began filing out of the great hall.  
As Jack was about to leave the Great Hall, a miniature, black dragon landed on his shoulder.  
"Hi Toothless, whatcha got there?" Around Toothless's neck was a ribbon with three rolled up pieces of parchment tucked into it. Jack selected the one coloured blue and let Toothless fly off.  
The note read:

 _Jack,_

 _Meet up at our usual place, midnight._

 _From, Hiccup._

 _P.S. Bring Anna._

It was a common method of communication that the four friends had been using since their second year. They sent out their animal (Hiccup's dragon, Toothless; Rap's chameleon, Pascal; Jack's fairy, Baby Tooth; and Merida's not-so-subtle giant owl, Angus) with a message for each of the other three, each person's marked a particular colour, orange for Merida, pink or purple for Punzie, blue for Jack, and green for Hiccup. It took less time than sending individual messages.  
Jack sighed, _guess I won't be as 'alert and rested' as I should be after all._

 **A/N**

 **Sorry, I kinda cheated with this chapter, basically the whole thing was copied out of GoF with only a few character changes.**  
 **Next chapter will definitely be my own writing, though.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting at Midnight

Jack snuck out of his dorm at 11:40pm to find Anna already awake and waiting for him the common room.  
"Ready?" She whispered when he shuffled down the stairs. He only yawned in reply.  
They snuck through the portrait that covered the entrance.  
"How far is it?" Anna asked.  
"You really suck at being quiet!" Jack hissed, "It's not far."  
They bumped into Hiccup and Rapunzel on the way. Literally bumped into. Jack managed to regain his and Punzie's balance before they toppled, but Anna and Hiccup faceplanted... Together.  
"This is awkward." Anna whispered.  
Punzie tried to stifle her laughter while Jack helped Anna get off of Hiccup. Jack flashed Hiccup a look, which he ignored.  
"We're just around the corner." Jack told Anna.  
"Hopefully Merida actually woke up this time." Punzie whispered.  
Finally they made it to the right corridor ("Are you sure this is–" "Of course I'm sure!") and Hiccup took up the duty of walking back and forth down it with one thought in his mind _I need a place to talk with my friends, I need a place to talk with my friends._  
Anna gasped as a door appeared.  
"Welcome, to the Room of Requirement!" Jack said as he opened the door for her.  
"But, this wasn't here before!" Anna gaped at the room around her. "I must've walked down that hall a thousand times, and I never noticed!"  
"Not many do, we only found out about it because Hic read it in a book." Punzie smiled at her friend. "Now we just have to wait for Merida. Should I send Pascal to go wake her up?"  
"No, I'm here." Merida walked through the door. "I almost got caught by Phil, that's why I'm late."  
They all took a seat on the sofas spread around the room and Punzie poured some juice for everyone.  
"So, why was this meeting called? I mean, we just talked on the train." Mer put her feet up on the coffee table.  
"I figured we needed to start talking plans on how to enter the tournament." Hiccup answered. "I mean, I can't be the only one planning on entering, right?"  
"Of course not!" Jack and Merida chorused, they glared at each other.  
"I think it's an awful idea!" Punzie protested. "Didn't you hear what North said? There's been _deaths!"_  
"It'll be fine Punz!" Anna soothed. "They said its gonna be super safe this year."  
"But still, I think it's silly for you to enter! Especially if you have to break the rules!" Punzie crossed her arms in annoyance.  
"Come on, take a risk, Blondie!" Jack grinned at her and she blushed a little, "We could use your help in finding a way to trick this judge!"  
"Maybe an ageing potion?" Merida suggested. "I don't know much about them, but if we could figure it out."  
"Yeah! And I bet Professor Sandy would let us use stuff from his stores if we didn't tell him what it was for!" Hiccup grinned.  
"And Elsa and Tadashi might help," Anna suggested, "Even if they don't, Tadashi's little brother just started and he's a genius, too."  
"Tadashi has a brother?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, his names Hiro, I think he joined Slytherin." Anna looked expectantly at Merida.  
"Huh." The Scot thought for a second. "I think I remember someone called Hiro. Little kid, black hair. Looks like a mini Tadashi, now that I think about it."  
"If he got into Slytherin then he's bound to try getting in anyway." Jack remarked.  
"That is generalisation!" Merida accused.  
"Okay, not that this isn't uber important news, "Punzie interrupted, "do we really have to talk about it now? I mean, I'd like to get some sleep before my first day."  
They all agreed and parted ways.  
When they'd made it back to the Gryffindor common room, Anna turned to Jack.  
"Does this mean I'm part of your group?" She asked.  
"Dunno, it might?" Jack yawned.  
Anna rolled her eyes and bid him goodnight.

 **A/N**  
 **I feel like I've been saying sorry a lot... Oh well, sorry this is such a short chapter, I'll have more up soon I just didn't want to have to make up a new chapter title by going on to classes.**  
 **I'll update soon!**


End file.
